All Seeing
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: Being reborn as the twin of Hinata Hyuga isn't the idea of an after life our protagonist had in mind but read and follow along as the protagonist tries to fight for survival in the harsh world of Naruto. Self-insert fic
1. Introduction

**Self insert fan fiction in the Naruto world around a young man being reborn as the elder twin of Hinata Hyuga. **

**Genre: Gender Bender, Violence, mature themes, Romance, blood and gore, and swearing**

My new life in the world of Naruto was something that I thought would never happen neither did I wish for such a world to be reborn in for the death in destruction all around would have been to much for someone like me. Well that I was what I thought as the beginning but later on something changed in me however that would ruin the story of which I am about to tell you.

The day that I was born in Konoha hospital was the first time that I had ever been truly scared in my life, I thought that I had brain damage or something considering how my body hardly responded to me and that I could understand anything that was being said around me. Also my usually higher then perfect vision was almost gone to the point of blurred shapes that I could only guess were people.

It wasn't until almost a year later when I was really developed that I learned were I was. Some of the first clues to this were the people who I at first thought were monkeys on the roof tops were ninja and the day that my father came home from a mission with his forehead protector and flak jacket on. Although for me this wasn't something that was a cause for celebration, having grown up holding strictly to the idea of _thou shall not kill_ caused trouble not only with my self but also with my family, the Hyuga family.

Also my bad luck seems to have increased as I was born the elder twin sister to Hinata of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. So not only was I a charka energised all seeing (Almost) ninja, I was also a female and this was something that I dreaded maybe just a little bit more then what I was born into. Also with the fact that I was forced to become a trained killer at an early age, and to my life back in the other world this would seem barbaric to force a child to do such a thing but things here were a kill or be kill attitude that I could not ignore.

Oh, I seemed to have forgotten to say one of the more important things, my name. Haruka meaning 'far off, distant" which I think they named me that because I really didn't interact with anyone for a long time, it was a good name though.

As I grew, I noticed that there was something that flowed around inside of my body and it didn't come into being until I think I was around a year old. I started to play with it occasionally, remembering from Naruto the idea of sticking to a tree with charka so I did it with other things, which was basically anything I could get my little hands on. I had to be careful about how much I used least I kill my or seriously hurt my little fragile body.

With all that seemed to be going for me, there was one thing that really stunted my progress of development in the Naruto world and that was the language barrier. The only one that I truly knew in my life was Canadian English, with a little bit of germen but I could however recognise Japanese after watch subs of Naruto episodes.

It took a long time to get the idea of how to say things and I often bugged anyone I could into getting to read to me so that I could start to match the words to symbols. A lot of people in the clan thought of me as a prodigy for developing so fast and it was something that father saw too but no one knew that it was because a young adult a inhabited the body of a child.

By the time that I was three they began the small bits of my training however at the same day, they tried to brand my little sister Hinata with the mark.

**This is just a short introduction to the story; the rest will be between 4 to 6 pages long.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Self insert fan fiction in the Naruto world around a young man being reborn as the elder twin of Hinata Hyuga. **

**Genre: Gender Bender, Violence, mature themes, Romance, blood and gore, and swearing**

The day that they tried to brand Hinata with the mark was the day that I found the strength to become a ninja and to do away with the past ideal that held me back. They had walked us out to the dojo and father made me sit down next to him while Hinata sat facing us.

Then the clan elder, either wise known as my grandfather came into the room with a paint brush and dish of green paint. He sat down next to her and dipped the brush in the dish.

"Father, what is grandfather doing?" I asked nervously, I hopped that it wasn't what I though he was doing.

"Hinata is to be receiving the mark of the branch family," Father stated firmly.

"But she's of the main family," I tried to argue. I knew that this was not how it was supposed to happen, and I really didn't what for this to become an issue in the future.

"It is tradition that the younger twin be sent to the branch family," he said.

"Then I'll take the mark, sister shouldn't have to go through this," I said which caused grandfather to look up from what he was doing in shock over what I had just said. "The older sibling should protect the younger ones form harm in any shape or form,"

Hinata looked at me with tears in her eyes, fear evident in them over getting the mark while father looked at me with an expression of great sadness and regret.

"Haruka, this is a timeless tradition of the Hyuga…" I interrupted my grandfather.

"Then as the heir I change that rule,"

Father let out a sigh at my stubborn attitude and said to grandfather. "I think it would be best if we do this at another time, or Haruka could do something which we would all come to regret," I think he knew that I was formulating a plan to knock the dish to the ground and run off with Hinata to find the third Hokage for help. Stupid I know since I had no idea were he was and also that dad could stop us with ease but it was all it had.

"I understand," grandfather said after a moment of thought, he then got up and casted one last look at me before walking out of the room.

Hinata really started crying then, causing me to run over and hug. "Its ok sis, big sister is going to protect you," I said to her trying to comfort her.

This was really the turning point, for now I knew that I had to protect her and that meant becoming a ninja.

**Years later**

Finally, the day that I had been awaiting has come and father even promised that he would begin train Hinata and I on how to activate our Byakugan and how to use it. Today was the day that my sister and I would be starting our school days in the Academy.

I was quiet excited to be walking outside of the clan grounds, which was something that we were not allowed to do very often being children of the main branch. Although Hinata was almost the opposite and choosing to hide between mother and father, while I walked in front of her.

When we reached the Academy there was a large amount of children lining up for the Academy, much more then the ones that graduated from Iruka's class in the manga. Although I would guess that they would weed out everyone over time until they got down to the appropriate peace time number.

Father had already had us signed up by one of the branch members so that we wouldn't have to deal with the congested office of civilian and lesser clan to-be ninja trying to get sign up for classes.

We were directed to a class were Iruka was waiting to greet both students and their parents. He really was nice like in the series and even seemed to be respected by father for his ability to install discipline in a classroom. Mother and father left us after the introduction to Iruka, leaving us to meet our fellow students.

I scanned the room, easily spotting Naruto with his spiky yellow hair and whiskers well he sat alone with every spaced widely around him. He along with a few others was easily to find but it seemed like a few would arrive later.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, what's your name?" voice from behind me said, nearly making me jump, although it certainly scared Hinata.

I turned around, facing Ino and quickly replied with. "I'm Haruka Hyuga," I said, Ino leaned over a bit to look behind me, sparking a quiet response from Hinata.

"I-I'm Hi-inat-a Hyuga," Hinata said in her usual stammering, something that I would have to work on later with her.

"So, isn't it amazing to be here and becoming a real ninja?" Ino said with great enthusiasm.

"Yes it very much is," I answered. "I am quiet excited for the lessons that will be awaiting us,"

"Yeah I am to," Ino answered before going on to say. "Hmm, you seem so polite although I guess that's a Hyuga thing,"

"It is for most of us," I answered.

"Alright everyone, sit down class is beginning," Iruka said to the children in the room preventing me from continuing my conversation with Ino.

"I'll talk to you later then?" I asked Ino.

"Yup," Ino said with a smile.

Hinata and I sat beside each other well Ino sat in the room in front of us with some of her other friends. Everyone it seemed had found their seats except for Naruto who was alone while everyone had their friends sitting with them.

Naruto did a quick look around the room and found that the only set was at the very back corner of the room were no one else was sat. I wish I could've saved him a sit but Sasuke had grabbed the set beside me before I could stop him.

"Alright everyone, my name is Iruka Unimo and I'll be your teacher until you graduate from the Academy," he said to us. "At this Academy you will be taught the great arts of being a ninja here in Konoha, and as you should know this will be a gruelling task ahead of you filled with blood, sweat and tears but hopefully it will pay off for the ones that will continue to the very end of this training,"

For the rest of the day it was introductions to the arts and what we would be learning as Academy Students. Name tags were given out so that each of us could know everyone in the class, although some people laughed at Naruto for his name which I retorted with saying that one of the legendary Sannin had written a book with the main character being called Naruto. Most of the kids knew of the Sannin's unspoken power and were quick to change their tone towards Naruto about his name but many still shied away from him.

Soon it was lunch time and everyone went off to group together with their friends and such for the lunch period. I sat with Hinata, with the both of us eating the lunch that mom prepared for us. Of course my talkative said came up and it took much longer to finish my portion of the lunch in comparison to Hinata as I blabbered on about the things that we hopefully were going to learn. It was a very one sided conversation which isn't very good but secretly my extremely talkative side liked it.

Sasuke had left the set to go eat his lunch by the window and seemed to looking over at the Uchiha compound. None of the girls yet had really gotten into their, as fans would like to call it "Obsessive fan girlishness" yet seeing as it was the first day but being an Uchiha didn't go with out some attention being drawn to him.

"Hey did you guys say the symbol on that kid's back?" one of the boys in the group behind me said to one of his friends.

"Yeah, I hear that symbol is for the Uchiha clan," one of the other boys said in response. "My parents told me that the Uchiha clan are the most powerful clan in Konoha since the first Hokage's clan disbanded,"

"I heard that their known for spiting out geniuses," another said.

"Damn, looks we got competition," another complained to the others.

Soon the lunch period ended, and everyone went back to their sets well Iruka came back from his lunch. Soon we were taken on a tour of the school and the grounds along with some of the notable structures in the area such the Hokage tower and monument, and the hospital.

At first, like many others from my world would have seen this as counter productive to have a bunch of noise kids near such important places but when you look again you see that it is the most heavily defended area. Also the hallways were straight and easy to navigate like in my world elementary school, these ones came with twists and turns that often led to a teacher office. This is likely to insure that even if enemy ninja were to get in, the first people they would have to deal with would be a teacher and not a vulnerable student.

Once we got back, we were dismissed however the girls were given the option of staying after school for a girl's only lessons club. This was for things such as flower codes, imitating women of different classes, properly making food and drinks like tea, etc.

I was just about to sign up seeing the important of it for an infiltration mission but Iruka interrupted me. "Haruka, your father told me that you and your sister would have private lessons for this so you don't need to sign up for this," he said, I frowned slightly at the issue of not being able to interact with my peers but hopeful this other teacher would be better then Sesame, the slightly crazy girl club teacher.

"Okay," I said heading off with Hinata back home, not having to wait for mom and dad after begging them to allow me to go home by myself with Hinata, since it was just a small walk from here to the Hyuga compound.

Once we had arrived home, mother brought us to a room and told us that father was waiting in there with our private lessons teacher. Hinata and I both kneeled down in the tradition fashion well mother went off to look after Hanabi. I opened the door and saw that it was the council woman, Koharu I think her name was.

"Ah, Haruka, Hinata you're here, I would like the two of you to meet Koharu Utatane she will be your private teacher for the rest of your years as a Academy student," dad said to us, in between slips of his tea.

"Hello," Hinata and I said at the same time, one of those rare twin moments.

"Hello," she said to us.

"I will be leaving the three of you to your lessons now," father said leaving us with Koharu.

After father left us in the room alone with her, she said to us. "I will be teaching you the many arts that a kunoichi needs to learn in order to successfully operate under many circumstances that missions will lead to,"

We did some little things today, starting off with proper etiquette, followed by posture and balance. Afterwards we did some fashion but by that time we were out of time.

"I want the two of you to practise what I taught you today for tomorrow's lesson," Koharu said us before she left.

"Thank you, Ms. Utatane," I said to her.

"Your welcome child," she said to me.

After she left we had dinner, which tasted delicious after such an exhausting day and after that it was to practicing with father in the compound court yard.

"Alright, now I want the two of you to focus a little bit of charka into your eyes," he said after having gone through a length explanation of how to use the Byakugan along with what the Byakugan is capable of.

I willed some of the energy in me to flow into my eyes, which took a lot more effort then you would think it would take but I could only guess that this was do to years of practice that they could do it with such ease. Then I felt it, the veins around my eyes pushing up and bulging along with the odd vision of seeing almost everything in a 360 degree view around me. It was very overwhelming to me paired with the fact that I could see the charka veins in the people around me just added to the weirdness of it all.

"Wow," was all I could say at the moment that I activated it.

"Yes, it is very amazing to see like that," father said to me.

"Hey, Hinata now I brush my hair easier without having to resort to a mirror all the time," I joked to her, causing a small giggle to come from her.

"Yes it is very use for daily things like that and I do encourage you do it so that it becomes a second nature to you," father said to the two of us.

After some more training along with how to safely deactivate our Byakugan and the dangers of it, we changed our clothes and did all the necessary things for bed. Then flopping into bed over the big day of introduction into the world of shinobi and there was just one thought that left me after tucking myself in.

_This world is amazing_

**So another Chapter done, and now to move on to the next one.**

**Please leave comments in the reviews and point out any mistakes I made it would really help me in making my writing skills better, although no text words since I have a hard time understanding them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review answers:**

**RefleR: Yes I do know that the Hyuga's started training their children early in life, which I put into the second chapter. Also about kumo trying to steal Hinata, I decided to save it for later for an important chat with certain people. And Haruka will have some trouble with adjusting to the Naruto world as seen in this chapter and a few others that will show just how unadjusted she is to the Naruto world. Although I'm very thankful for this review it helped me come up with some ideas for this chapter and others to come.**

**Self insert fan fiction in the Naruto world around a young man being reborn as the elder twin of Hinata Hyuga. **

**Genre: Gender Bender, Violence, mature themes, Romance, blood and gore, and swearing**

Three years later

Currently I was being matched against Sasuke, and everyone was gathering around the match much to the displeasure of Iruka who was trying to instruction us. I could see why everyone wanted to see it, since Sasuke was the best fighter of the boys' side well I was the best fighter on the girls' side.

"Alright you two should know the rules," Iruka said to Sasuke and I. "No weapons, jutsu, and Kekkai genkai," I think I say Sasuke smirk a bit at the least bit knowing that my abilities decreased significantly when I didn't use my Byakugan. "Now make the seal," we then made the seal of confrontation.

Quickly I got the weights I put on my arms and legs off, leaving at the side next to Hinata. "Hinata can you watch over them for me?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said with a slight stutter.

"Thanks," I said doing a light jog over to the center of the circle.

"Ok, fight," Iruka announced after the two of us got into our fighting stance.

Sasuke charged at me and thru a right haymaker at my face. Quickly I reacted by knocking my forearm and against his forearm knocking forcing his fist to go past my head. Using his momentum against him I brought my knee into his diaphragm knocking the wind out of him. Taking the opportunity of his time of weakness I flipped over him so that I was behind him, then I kicked him into the door. Finally with one last attack I jumped on top of him, forcing my knee on the bottom of his knee to keep him down while I forced him arms behind his back.

"And the match goes to Haruka, again," Iruka said, adding the last bit under his breath.

Got off of Sasuke and offered him my hand, saying to Sasuke. "Good fight, but next time be more serious about your attacks," I knew that he hadn't been serious about the fight but I never went half assed about things.

"Hn," he responded with, letting me pull him up.

"Good, now make the seal of reconciliation," Iruka said, it was easy for the two of us to do it but I say that Sasuke was giving me a wiry look.

"Thanks for watching my things for me," I said to Hinata.

"You're welcome,"

The rest of the day was pretty average although I still received some of glares form the so-called fan girls of Sasuke. Many of the ones were civilians who thought they could have a better life and saw Sasuke as their idol. While some of the more serious ones were the lesser clan ninja whose parents saw Sasuke as their social and power climber, so they influenced their daughters' crushes on Sasuke to the extreme.

Soon the day was over and it was time for Hinata and me to go home alone as usual. However something was off today and I could swear I felt as if someone was tailing us when we left the Academy.

This time I made sure to stick to the populated areas were it was safer unlike the few times were I had taken a short cut through ally ways and such.

Although it wasn't long before my suspicions of being followed were confirmed when Hinata and I were surround by children who upon closer observation were my classmates. A quick glance around told me that there was eight of them in all, one clan and the others civilian. Mai, the heiress of the Kasai clan seemed to be leading the ones on this, seeing as the others are often shying away as if they were unsure of their actions.

"Please move out of my way, my sister and I need to get home for a private lessons," I said to them with a hopefully commanding voice. Currently I was in a bad spot for an ambush, for a small gap between the populated areas of downtown Konoha and the Hyuga compound was virtually unguarded.

"You beat our idol, Sasuke now were going to get revenge on you," Mai said pointing at me. "Come on lets get her!" she shouted at the seven others, causing them all to charge for me.

Quickly I reacted with activating my Byakugan giving me the 360 degree view I need for fighting multiple opponents. I stayed close to Hinata, not knowing weather they would use her to extract revenge on me. The first one to suffer my strikes was the leader her self who went done with one palm strike to the stomach, then moving on to my next target.

The one to my left was the second victim suffering a roundhouse kick to the stomach like the leader as I spun off her and delivered a chop to the neck on the one that had been behind me. I kept using the spinning moment that I had obtained and delivered a side kick to the next girl's side causing her to be knocked into the girl beside her sending them both to the ground.

The other three hesitated when they saw their comrades be taken down so fast but they did a good move and attack together. One attacked low from behind while the other two attacked from the sides with up high, I responded with jumping up to avoid the attack below well I pushed the other two away forcing them to stumble. The one below me had fallen to the ground in her dive so when I landed it was on her back causing her to gasp out for breath but it didn't seem to serious. The other two I dispatched by banging their heads together when they attempted a frontal assault on me.

Finally I was done or so I had hoped, as the leader drew a kunai and charged Hinata. I pushed my self to intercept the attack shoving Hinata out of the way and letting myself take the brunt of it.

When the kunai had pierced my flesh all I could feel was the burning pain, which hurt even worse when she pulled it out. I could feel the blood taking to leak out of my body, the same draining feeling as you get with a blood test but much stronger.

"You kids, stop fighting," I heard a young man's voice call out to us, I couldn't see who it was for my pain and forced me to close my eyes.

"Sister!" I heard Hinata say and then suddenly someone was grabbing me.

"Hey Kotetsu, one of the kids stab another kid," I head the same young man's voice say to another.

"You stay here, I'll take the kid to the hospital," I heard a different young man's voice say.

I started to fade at that point, my little body not yet ready to take such trauma as a stab wound from a kunai. I could feel some movements like a person picking me up but that was the last I remembered before I blacked out.

Some time later

Waking up was hard when the light shined into my eyes, it really made me want to fall back into the comfort of sleep and the cozy bed. I let out a groan of discomfort when I felt the pain where the kunai had stabbed me, but now it wasn't as bad as it had been at first.

"Doctor, Haruka awake!" I heard someone shout, and by the sound of the voice it was Ino who had said that.

My eyes finally opened and I tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed me back down. "Now Ms. Hyuga, shouldn't sit up yet, your wound is still healing," the doctor said to me.

"Ah," I groaned, I really didn't like hospitals. "Ino, is Hinata ok?" I asked her.

"You should be worrying about your self!" Ino scolded me, which is pretty surprising for a eight your old to say. "But, yes your sister is ok; two chunin stopped the fight when they saw you get stabbed,"

"Good," I said.

"By the way your parents just left but Sakura went to go get them,"

"Thanks,"

Then father came rushing in with a worried expression on his face, mother was quick to follow behind him. I could see that mother had been crying a bit with the redden eyes.

"You should've dodged the attack!" father yelled at me angrily, I'm a bit surprised that he did it in a public place but strong emotions were hard anyone to contain.

"I was too slow, I need to train harder," was my response. "How long until I can start training?" I asked the doctor, titling my head in his direction.

"A week at best," he answered with a sigh before saying under his breath. "Crazy shinobi," he then left the room to tend to other much more in need patinas.

A week passed and I was out of the hospital like the doctor said, all thanks to the amazing healing of the medical ninja who could prided them selves on the accelerated healing of ninja so that they could get back out into the field. I was quick to get back into training but new news came to me about the fight.

Apparently Mai, the leader of the group that attacked me has been banned from becoming a shinobi in Konoha. Attacking a fellow comrade was one thing but to attack the heiress of one of the four noble clans was another thing. The others got of light in compression to her, they only had to do regular shinobi school punishments for attacking a fellow student seeing as they were forced Mai to do it or they would be stuck as genin by the Kasai clan.

The Kasai clan had been deeply angered by Mai being banned from being a shinobi but they also saw that it could've been worse if I had died from my injures for the stab wound had been very close to a major artery. Although the Hyuga clan was just as made and tried to get revenge on them by trying to start a trail of the parents for instigating the attack but felt that they had enough pain to go through without losing more.

On the good side of things my training has gone up and father has begun to teach me rotation although I still have trouble trying to not get dizzy after all the spinning. Sometimes I even throw up forcing me to stop for a bit least it get worst, father said it was a thing that happened to every one who tried it, even adding that he too had the same issues. It seemed like the hardest part would be the spinning but I was seriously wrong for I found out that I had to produce charka from every charka point in my body evenly. It took years upon years to learn this but it wasn't the only thing I had been working on.

However some more bad news came the very day that I had been attacked. The Uchiha clan had been slaughtered to their last two people, Sasuke and Itachi with the later being the one who committed the crime. I cursed myself for having not stopped such a thing but I had little power to stop such things yet.

When I had come back to school I found that Sasuke was not the same kid that I knew before the massacre, although that was to be expected of someone who had seen such a thing happen before their very eyes. It was very sad thing to watch the once happy child now walk around as if his world was gone. I tried to do some things to help him such as letting him copy my notes or include him in group activities but he often shied away preventing me from doing more.

Years passed and we all grow up with some of our classmates giving up on becoming shinobi or the instructors pulling them from the program for not making a lot of progress. Soon the once 64 students were done to 36, but the least ones were some of the stronger ones of the programs with many being clan ninja such as my self.

I learned a lot of things over the short span of years that I had in the Academy thanks to my access to both the Hyuga and Konoha records with my Academy student card but I had a lot more go.

Graduation Exam Day

The day had finally come for me to graduate from the Academy and it couldn't be worse for me, I still had such a long way to go but the time just wasn't there along with the body for the training I had to do. So much to do so little time just like back in the real world, I cursed and laughed at the irony of it all. However it seemed to everyone like there just wasn't enough time for the exam, they hadn't yet released what they would be doing for the exam and I really hoped it wasn't anything else but the doppelgangers jutsu.

"Today will be the final exam that those of this class will have for graduation," Iruka said, sighs of release along with feverous chattering were heard. "Wait until your name is called for the exam in the next room over," Iruka said before calling on the names from a to z.

Hinata and I passed with ease but I tired to get Naruto some help over the past few days hoping that he could pass, however my attempts failed.

"You didn't pass?" I asked seeing his fore head protector less head.

"No, Iruka wouldn't pass me," Naruto said to me.

"Maybe next time?" I suggested to him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Lady Haruka, your parents went both you and Lady Hinata home for the celebration," Ko said to me.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to leave, I'll try and see you tomorrow," I said to him, then leaving him at the swing set.

Soon afterwards I say Mizuki approach him, everything was set for Naruto learn his signature move and become a shinobi of Konoha.

When we arrived home I found mother waiting to get Hinata and I into our clothes for the celebration. The whole clothes thing in this world was sometimes incredibly annoying with multiple folds and layers. Of course thinking about this brought me back to the idea of what I had left behind when I died back in the real world. It still painful and there's days when it just hurts so much I just don't want to get up but I move as I usually do trying to distract myself with training to let my mind get off that topic and focus on something else.

Now back to issue of clothes here in the world of Naruto, a regular civilian would have access to traditional clothes of classical Japan while lords would have some access to modern day clothing. However with shinobi it depend on the village, kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure have access to the more basic kind of shinobi clothing lines due to them focusing more on developing jutsu and weapons fore war while villages such as Sunagakure who struggled just to get by had mostly peasant clothing and what ever they scavenged from other shinobi. Konohagakure was different from the others due to it being in a peace time state, which has allowed for designers to flourish and crazy looking ninja to appear.

I wore more of a traditional kind of robes of the Hyuga clan for they had been designed with the Hyuga style of fighting; they were ones like the ones that Neji wore in Shippuden. However now I'm being put into the tradition kimono which forced me to stand for an hour or more as mom dressed me in it.

Soon we were ready; it went on much faster thanks to my training with Koharu allowing me to be right on time for the celebration for Hinata and my graduation. Which was interesting, for a ninja to graduate from the Academy was an equivalent to passing into adulthood like that of confirmation for Christians or high school graduation for a regular everyday person.

I lead the way into the room where everyone was celebrating with Hinata following close behind me as tradition. The only people that really seemed to be celebrating were those of the main branch, seeing me as the prised star of the Hyuga clan. While the branch members were holding straight expressions with some even with expressions of resentment, Neji was one of them of course.

Father gestured for the two of us to sit beside him while he made his speech to the clan about greatness and such for both the clan and the two of us. Afterwards we got into the meals, which brought me to another interesting concept. I had tried ramen one time with Naruto, bring Hinata along of course and found that I actually liked it. I liked a lot of things in this world, with many of them having tastes of so many western dishes.

After dinner was finished it was time for the presents and of course mother and father were first to give the gifts.

"Haruka, after much deliberation your father and I have decided on giving you something that would benefit you in the future," mother said handing me a rather large present.

I unwrapped the present of its silk sheets to find three very large books and a small one on top. Looking them over me found that they were sealing jutsu books with the small one actually being a convenient carrier storage book for all my different tools for creating seals.

"Thank you," I said to them, still in wonder over the gifts I had just received. It had been so hard to find books on sealing that I was allowed to even touch; the only ones I could be near were the exploding tag manuals. With this I could possibly find a way to get the Hyuga clan seal off the branch family and more.

"Hinata," Father said firmly to her. "These are for you," he said handing his present to her. She too unwrapped the silk off her gift finding two medical ninja books.

"Your sister has shown that you are a very gentle person and I saw that someone like you would be best suited to have this kind of knowledge so that you can help those around you," mother said kindly to her.

"Thank you," Hinata said to them.

I smiled at this, for back at the Academy Hinata flourished in the healing lessons finding the idea of helping others to be wonderful. She even made a cream from the herbal lessons with Koharu to heal wounds faster.

After the gifts from our parents there were some from the main family and a few _(*Cough* one *Cough*)_ gifts from the branch family. The celebration wasn't too long, about three hours in length.

Soon after I was in my room reading over the sealing jutsu books carefully trying to figure out how to make different kinds of seals, however most of them were regular seals. One did make reference to the fact that most top sealing techniques were lost after the scattering of the Uzumaki clan, with only a few true sealing masters left in the world.

Most seals were storage seals that created a sub dimension that stopped all space and time in the pocket that is created. The size of the pocket can be adjusted by the sealer through special writings and patterns; also sometimes it's the material its place on that could make the difference between a small pocket and a large pocket.

Soon it was late and I was told to go to bed which I was very thankful for since my eyes hurt after reading for so long. Tomorrow I will get my picture take and then the day after that is when we're assigned teams, I couldn't wait to see what would happen.

**I found it hard to do the celebration things for I don't know much about classical Japan's culture expect western/anime depictions of it, I'll try to do a better job of it in the future.**

**I have one more thing to add about what I did in this chapter. Haruka is very quick in both fighting and finishing a fight for she doesn't like prolonged fights and doesn't like holding back much like certain ninja. *cough* Madara *cough* troll *cough***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that haven't been updating but I've lost my will to continue working on this story. I just don't like how it turned out and I found that I had been making this story just for the sake of fight scenes. I have a much better story in the works and will post it as soon as I can. Sorry to any of those who really liked this story, this is the last chapter I'm of All Seeing that I will be posting.**

Getting my picture taken for my ninja ID was just like getting my student ID for high school, everyone came in their regular clothing with a few trying to look nicer then usual. However the camera that they used was much different, for the one that took my picture in high school was of the highest grade at the time of my death but the one that they used for the ninja ID was at least a hundred years it's elder.

Once I took my picture I asked the third Hokage a question. "Lord Hokage, I have heard that Naruto Uzumaki has become a ninja, is it true?" chunin clan members had to head out last night, in what I assume was a search for Naruto.

"Yes it is," the Hokage said to me. I quickly thought to myself, 'Thank god I didn't mess up the timeline too bad'. "Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Well I had known that Naruto hadn't passed the exam but well I was on my way here I heard people say, 'I can't believe they let _that_ become a ninja' so I assumed these people meant Naruto," I explained to him, which was half true. "Though I am very thankful that he did pass, by the way do you know where he is?" I asked the Hokage.

"Hmm, I believe he is at training ground seven," the Hokage said to me.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," I said before leaving.

"You're welcome," he said.

My foot steps increased as I neared the building's closest exit, then once I was outside I quickly bounded off along the roof tops hoping to reach Naruto as fast as I can. I really wanted to talk with him; since I now have more freedom and time to spend I thought it would be a great time to talk with him. Over the years in the Academy he had become a bit of a friend to me, and Hinata had even been able to talk to him without mumbling like crazy.

I was quick to get there with the training ground being so close to the mountain; I spotted Naruto just starting to walk away from Konohamaru when I got there. "Hey, Naruto," I said to him jumping down beside him.

"Oh, hey Haruka," Naruto said to me. "Where's Hinata?" he asked me, seemingly surprised that I wasn't with Hinata.

"Hinata and I just got our picture taken but she needed to get home for some clan training with Hanabi," I said to Naruto.

"Oh, cool," Naruto said. "Hey, guess what?" Naruto asked me.

"You became a genin," I said to him. "And Iruka gave you that forehead protector,"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked me with his usually super surprised self.

"I asked Lord Hokage if the rumours about you passing were true and he said yes," I explained to him. "And Iruka's forehead protector has the same scratch that yours has, that he had gotten from your badly aimed kunai years ago," the last bit was true, when Naruto first began he was absolutely horrible and one hit Iruka's forehead protector during practice.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Naruto said. "But that's cool that you can remember things like that, I can hardly remember anything from when I was five,"

"I guess I'm just able to remember things better," I suggested. "So, who do you hope is on your team?"

"I hope Sakura is but having you on my time would be cool too," Naruto said to me. "Oh and Hinata too,"

"Trying to keep all the top graduating girls to yourself Naruto?" I joked causing him to try making up excuses for saying it, which was fun to watch and made me laugh.

"Who do you want on your team?" Naruto asked after the both of us clamed down.

"I do want Hinata on my team but they only allow one girl a team with two boys,"

"Man, that's how they make the teams?" Naruto complained.

"Yes," I said.

"Humph, I hope I'm not on a team with Sasuke,"

"He's not too bad, and after what he went through we're lucky he isn't worse," I said.

"I guess your right," Naruto sighed, then popping back up "You still haven't answer my question,"

"Oh, right well, I guess having you on the team would keep things interesting, and the only other option would be Sasuke, since we need a long rang fighter," I said to him, immediately Naruto's face turned to a frown.

Naruto and I talked for a little bit longer until I had to leave for clan lessons with my father. The rest of the day went by fast as I looked forward to the next day.

The next day came, and so did the day on which I would be assigned a team. When I awoke I found myself pondering weather I should actually go, the idea of depriving someone of their team is hard on me. Being the top Kunoichi of the class meant the possibility of depriving Sakura of her spot on team 7 or I could deprive Hinata of her spot on team 8, both just as equally as bad. However I made a promise to myself that I would become strong, so I must show up.

I got up out of bed and got dress for the day, then woke Hinata up before going down for breakfast. Hanabi woke up bright and early, smiling at me when I walked into the dinning room.

"You're up early," I said to her. "Earlier then usual," I stated, I knew from past experience that she would wake up early just to ask something from me. "What do you want?"

"Can you please show up for my class, one of the kids doesn't believe that I have such a cool sister," she said to me.

I could do this, I had the time, although most likely I would have to show up at lunch time which puts a dent in my idea of dragging who ever my two other team mates where to eat lunch together so that we could learn a bit about each other.

"Alright," I said to her. "But I'll have to arrive at lunch time because of the team assigning,"

"Thank you so much," she said hugging me. This world's Hanabi was a lot different then the canon Hanabi but I guess it's because of me being part of this world that it's lead to her not having to take such a burden of becoming the next clan heir, forcing her to mature beyond her age.

"You're welcome," I said to her.

After breakfast, Hinata and I went to the Academy and waited in the front row of the class near the window. Only a few students were there when we showed up but slowly more showed up.

"Move out of the way forehead girl!" I heard Ino shout at Sakura.

"No, you move out of the way Ino pig," Sakura shouted back at Ino, even though I was able to prevent their friendship from falling apart they still called each other names.

The two of them walked in with Ino walking other to the right side of the room while Sakura went to try and get a seat next to Sasuke only to find that Naruto was already there.

"Move Naruto I want to sit next Sasuke," Sakura said to him.

I made my move and got Hinata to walk with me to the upper level under the excuse, I wanted a better vantage point. When we were just passing Naruto the kid behind him accidently pushed him, quickly I react pulling slightly on Naruto so that he missed Sasuke and landed on Hinata.

"WA…ha!" Hinata muffed as Naruto's lips crushed onto her lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata, I was trying to prevent Naruto from falling onto Sasuke," I said trying my best not to grin.

"Sorry Hinata," Naruto said as he got off of her. Hinata nodded, to embarrass to say anything to him as she touched her lips.

Iruka came in just when Naruto was getting off Hinata and shouted at him for it but I explained that Naruto had slimply fallen to him. Iruka went on to assigning everyone their teams after his speech to the class about 'blah, blah, etc' I was too excited to see what team I would be on to really listen and I've heard it so many times before.

"Alright first team is…" this went on for a bit until. "…Team seven will be Haruka Hyuga..." I perked up at the mention of my name. "…Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha,"

Both Naruto and a good portion of the female population of the class were in an uproar over this, although for different reasons. The girls were angry with the fact that someone like me was on Sasuke team well Naruto was angry for being put on the same team as Sasuke, Iruka responded by saying. "There are twenty seven of you, Haruka has the best grades in the class with Sasuke coming in close second," suddenly I could feel the glare of Sasuke shifting to me. "Well Naruto has the worst grades so the idea is to balance out the strengths of the team so they will be approximately equal," Iruka said. "Now for the next teams," he went on to the next teams with Hinata being part of team 8 and Sakura being on team 9.

"Alright, your team instructors will be meeting you after lunch," Iruka said to us.

Now that I was dismissed I walked over to the window and opened it. "Hinata, I'm going to see Hanabi, so I'll see you once lunch is over,"

"Ok,"

I flipped out the window so that my feet would land on the wall so that I could walk along it, well carefully grabbing the wall with my charka. Hanabi's class was just two windows over and one up so I thought it would be better to just wall climb it over there. I snuck under the window right were Hanabi was sitting and peaked my head up knocking on the window.

Hanabi opened the window to let me in asking. "How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later," I said to her. "Now, who is it that you wanted me to see?"

"Him," Hanabi said pointing at Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru?" I said mildly surprised that it had been him. "Ah, right you skipped a grade," I said a bit to myself, remembering that they were only a year a part.

"She looks weaker then the boss how is she powerful?" Konohamaru said to Hanabi.

"Naruto has yet to beat me in a spar," I stated. "I am also the top ranking student of my graduating class, that has both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in it," I added.

"Prove that your stronger by showing us some jutsu," one of the kids demanded.

"Alright then," I said, and then I thought for a moment about what I could use that they could see well not causing damage to the classroom, when final I came up with an idea. "Here," I said taking out a kunai, I then focused charka out of my index and middle finger into a blade shape. I then sliced the kunai blade off its handle. "Hmm, I still need to work on the cleanness of the cut," I said to my self as an after thought although making it sound so mundane to the students.

"Wow, your sister didn't even use a weapon to break that kunai," one of the kids said in awe.

"I could do more but I don't want to destroy this classroom," I said to them. "Hey, Hanabi why don't we go to the roof and have lunch there, it's been such a long time since I got to spend sometime alone with you,"

"Ok,"

Hanabi went off for lunch with me to the roof and well we were up there we chatted about how things were going in our lives and such. Soon the bell for the end of lunch rang and with a quick goodbye to Hanabi I headed off to my classroom. Upon my arrival I found that some jonin had already showed up, although none of them were Kakashi. I did briefly meet Kurenai and conversed a bit with her about my sister's involvement on her team before she left.

After almost two hours of waiting Iruka had to leave for substituting another class and even after he left it was another hour before Kakashi showed up. Of course the eraser trick was still used, there was no way I was going to not let Naruto do it to Kakashi. After all seeing the great copy ninja trip such a trap is something that I would not pass up on; although that did cause him to tell us he hated us.

Later we met up on the roof with Sasuke sitting to the left of me and Naruto to my right with me sitting on the upper step just above them.

"Alright, tell me things about yourself, such your favourite thing, what you hate the most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that," he told us. "Why don't you start," he said pointing at Naruto.

"Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is ramen and what I dislike is the three minutes you have to wait after pouring in the hot water," Naruto said us well playing with his forehead protector. "My hobbies are playing pranks and my dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted the last part of his introduction.

"Ok, next," Kakashi said after Naruto's introduction, then pointing lazily over to me.

"My name is Haruka Hyuga, what I like is training, reading, history and my sisters," I began. "What I dislike is those that try to hurt my sisters and not being able to protect them," I stated to them. "My hobbies are practicing my charka control and information gathering, while my dream is to become powerful enough to protect my sisters form harm,"

"Hmm, next,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters, considering that there is almost nothing that I like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams, that's just a word but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn to kill,"

After Sasuke's speech I found myself a bit disturbed by just how he acted as if it was normal, even the ninja with thousands of kills under their belt.

"Enough," Kakashi said to us, drawing our attention back to him. "I believe that we know each other enough, formal training begins tomorrow,"

"Yes sir, what will our duties be?" Naruto asked.

"Our first project will involve only the members of our cell," Kakashi said to us. "You will be doing survival exercises against me, it won't be your typical practice," he stated to the three of us.

"What kind of practice?" Naruto asked him, causing Kakashi to give a small chuckle. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, it nothing, if I told you, you'd chicken out,"

"Out of the twenty-seven of our graduating class only nine will pass with the eighteen others going back to school," I said. "My father told my sister and I of this to remind us to pass the jonin's test should they deem it necessary to carry out one," I add after seeing the faces of my team.

"Yes and that," Kakashi said. "Also the test we are going to perform has a 66% fail rate,"

I already knew this from the reports on each of the jonin that would be possible teaching me that father had given me so that I knew what kind of tests they would possibly perform. I also of course knew this from the manga, it was the bell test that which was used by the first Hokage on to the third then Jiraiya then Minato with Kakashi now using this method, it was strictly for team seven only, typical for an heavy attack team.

"That sucks!" Naruto raged. "We've been through it all, what about the graduation test?"

"Oh, we wanted to eliminate the hopeless cases from our ranks, only those with signs of true potential remained," Kakashi said

"Say what?" Naruto shouted.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses," Kakashi said to us, the last bit made sense to me as he was the leader so he needed to know what we can and can't do so that he can effectively lead us. "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons," he added. "And don't have breakfast; unless you enjoy tasting it again, the details are in this handout. Memorize it and don't be late,"

I read it over quickly, the important details were '…be there by 5 am…this is a students against teacher exercise…' and such. I saw Sasuke crumbling up his paper hardly even reading it well Naruto seemed to be struggling with it, kanji was something he had trouble with during the lessons in the Academy.

"Alright, I'll leave you three to go pack your things," and with that Kakashi left us in a quick body flicker.

"Ok, we need to talk strategy with each other if were going against Kakashi," I said to the two of them, better now instead of during the battle against him.

"Tch, why should I?" Sasuke said.

"Why would work with a jerk like him?" Naruto said angrily to Sasuke.

"Kakashi of the sharingan, one who is said to have copied over a thousand techniques," I stated, this information drawed the attention of Sasuke at the mention of sharingan. "Former student of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze," I said which this time drawed the attention of Naruto. "197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank missions to date and former ANBU captain," I let this information to sink before continuing. "If any of you think that we stand against such a legendary person on our own then you have the intelligence of dirt,"

"Fine, what do you suppose we do," Sasuke said after seeing just how stacked the odds were against him.

"First we should all eat breakfast so that we have the strength to do anything, so ignore what he said," I said to them. "Second we need to know each others abilities, like ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and so on,"

"I can use fire jutsu and shirkens jutsu well, with my Taijutsu being second," Sasuke said.

"I can use shadow clone jutsu and multi shadow clone jutsu," Naruto said.

"That's impressive Naruto, the first is a jonin technique with the second being a kage level one," I said, Naruto's back seemed to straighten at this, pride filling him, Sasuke glanced over in shock. "And as expected of an Uchiha, Sasuke has their style nailed down," I said letting Sasuke have some complements. "I my self have can use my clans jutsu, gentle fist, sixty-four plams and rotation, all defensive style attacks,"

"So what next?" Naruto asked.

"Simple battle plans," I said. "Most likely he's going to use training ground three, which means a clearing surrounded by a thick forest,"

"Perfect for us to keep him in our sights," Sasuke said realizing how we could use this clearing to our advantage.

"Right, if we get Naruto to get his clones to keep Kakashi in the clear by having them around the edge of the clearing," I said. "Then you can attack him with our fire and shirken jutsu well I move in on him," I said to Sasuke. "Naruto, I also want you to set up traps around the clear just in case, I know that you're good with pranks so we should use that to our advantage,"

"Should we do another plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Facing an elite ninja with summoning tracking hounds as one of his abilities would make us unable to run from him or hide," I said to him. "Leaving us no choice but to openly confront him," I told them. "Now I want you two to pack your gear and get a good nights rest no training, I'll be doing the same,"

With that the three of us left to our homes, when I had arrived at my own home I found father waiting for me.

"Hinata informed me that your teacher was late and was unable to tell me who the teacher for was," he informed me. "Mind telling me how this person is?"

"Kakashi Hatake," I said to father.

"Then this is truly a hard test you will be facing ahead of you," father said to me, giving me a studying look. "Make sure that you do not fail this,"

"I will not," I stated.

"Good,"


End file.
